


Sugar Rush

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: After Sayonara [5]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beating, Child Abuse, Closure, F/M, Marriage Proposal, No-Holds-Barred Beatdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: You felt as though you were ready to move on from what happened to Sayori so long ago... But... There needed to be a push. A push to let all your remaining unpent emotions out. You let out your anxiety with Yuri, you let out your sadness with Monika... With Natsuki, there was only one final emotion that you felt upon seeing Sayori's body left...
Relationships: Natsuki (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Reader, Natsuki/Protagonist (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: After Sayonara [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1020954
Kudos: 7





	Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the finale of the "Post-Sayonara" story I had for Doki Doki Literature Club, given how it focuses on the one character that didn't get the spotlight throughout this storyline. This was written at a time where I had good amounts of anxiety in me and felt like writing a DDLC story would fix that.

“You done with this page?” Natsuki asked you. You gave a nod as she turned to the next page. You had been getting adjusted to life without Sayori, thanks in large part to the Literature Club. While you felt able to walk home once more, the lingering feeling of what you could have said to save your best friend’s life still left you hollow. As such, you would often bunk with the other members almost every three days. And, much to your relief, they seemed to enjoy your company. Monika especially.

Today, Natsuki invited you over to her house to test out sweets. At least, that’s what she insisted. Natsuki was always an enigma to you compared to Monika and Yuri. Yes, they too have their mystery, but none of them were as misleading as Natsuki. You still remembered when you first met her and how she offered you cupcakes, only to retort that you shouldn’t get the wrong idea. Same was true here. As she invited you over, she instantly coupled it with the usual “don’t get the wrong idea” remark.

And yet, here you are, cuddled next to Natsuki in her bedroom as you and her read an intense chapter of your favorite manga. Of course, with eating some macaroons glued together with frosting. It was this sort of moment of peace that you invited, as it took your mind off the unfortunate tragedy and projects you into another world. Often, it would take a moment or even five to reorientate yourself to the real world once you closed the book.

Though, there were other ways to snap you back to reality…

**Boom!**

Natsuki immediately perked up the moment she heard a slam. She looked at you, then the alarm clock next to her bed.

“Shit!” She gave a mutter as you heard stomps. They came irregularly, unpredictable but still in a singular path. “Hide…” Natsuki lifted the covers as you scooted closer into the bed. You heard the door slam open as the pungent smell of cheap liquor filled the air.

“Natshooki… You left the facking oven on!” You heard her father stumble into her room. A pause later, and you could hear the rustling of paper. “And what did I tell you about reading manga!?”

“Dad! Stop!” Natsuki began to cry a bit. You stilled your breath as your body felt frozen, unable to move from the bed.

“Your grades wouldn’t be so low if you didn’t mush your brain with this crappy piece of pulp!” His voice overpowered her pleas. You weren’t sure what to do… You weren’t even _thinking_. Last time you tried to help out a friend, they…

They…

Your body felt cold, almost _empty_ , as though you were nothing more than a husk. The only thing in your mind was what was happening right now, in front of you. There seemed to be nothing that could snap you out of this paralysis…

Until…

**SLAP!**

As though it was a slap directed towards _you_ , you heard the sound of the back of someone’s hand whacking into skin, followed by a small tumble and the feeling of less pressure on the bed. It didn’t take much to realize what happened and, fearing for Natsuki’s safety, you rose from the bed like an irritated irradiated lizard, complete with a roar of defiance.

Before Natsuki’s dad had any time to react to you, you lunged at him and knocked him down. As he fell, his glasses, the thing he needs in order to see what you would do next, fell from his face. Without any consideration for the law, hospitality, or even his safety, you wailed on him all while letting out a loud wail.

All the memories of the past few weeks came flying out as your fists made each strike…

Sayori’s deteriorating happiness, the confession regarding her depression, your attempt to bring her out of it… and…

Your failure.

Your failure to save Sayori.

Even though you could see red on your fists, you kept at it with resolved vigor. You wouldn’t let another person you cared for die. Just as you would throw yet another strike, you felt your arm being restrained.

“Stop! If you go any further…” Natsuki said. You turned to her and noticed she was holding your arm. You lose your breath as you saw a bruised ring around her eye. then back to her father, battered, bruised, heavily breathing, but otherwise still alive.

“Bastard… I’ll… I’ll press…” He struggled to speak as Natsuki stood up. She looked at you, then towards her father.

“Go ahead! When the police come to arrest him, I can share the story of how I got this shiner or even why I look so bony!” Natsuki said. Her father laid there, unsure what to say next as Natsuki stormed over to her closet. She pulled out a large luggage case, though she struggled to pull it. You went over and grabbed the luggage case, easily lifting it before setting it onto her bed. It was clear to both you and her father what was happening and how there was no way to fully stop Natsuki.

So, you helped her pack her clothes, her essentials, and even her small manga collection that she kept stashed under her mattress. When all was said and done, you gave one final look to her father, now reduced to a sobbing mess, before you left. The temptation to flip him off or even spit at him was great, but you were trembling over your bloody knuckles…

* * *

Within a few hours, you and Natsuki left her household and went to your place. As you looked at your house, you eyed the neighbouring house… And frowned.

After a long while, you returned to the place where your life was shattered. A month-old wound at this point…

The house became empty after what happened… Sayori’s mother left soon after her death, possibly blaming herself for what happened, and no one wanted to move in because of the stigmatization. Natsuki looked at this place herself.

“… I… I think I’ll move in here.” Natsuki said as she stepped forward. You turned to her, unsure what to say. “I mean, no one is living here now… I might be able to fill this home.” She turned to you, then blushed. “Don’t get the wrong idea… I just need a place to stay and this one’s convenient!” You just smiled at her. She then went over to her house while you, for the first time in a long while, entered yours without a feeling of dread.

* * *

Throughout the following weeks, you slowly came to accept that your next-door neighbour was Natsuki now. While you had to put up with her antics, it felt nice to finally go back to school with someone by your side.

Your time at the Literature Club became a lot better, especially towards the end, as Natsuki would elect to walk home with you, usually even having dinner together now that her domineering father wasn’t there to dictate what she would eat. Of course, this didn’t mean an end to Natsuki’s sweets.

A year passed and, oddly enough, you were still in school, still a member of the Literature Club alongside your friends, who hadn’t changed one bit…

Save for Natsuki.

It wasn’t obvious at first glance, but Natsuki having a normal diet kicked off the hormones she would have gotten during puberty. This meant that, among other things, that she gained a growth spurt. You visited her daily, and yet you didn’t realize this until last minute. It wasn’t until you compared her to Yuri and noticed she was now just a head shorter than her. _Your_ size.

Over time, you had grown quite attached to Natsuki being your close friend. To the point where you decided to leave everything in the past and look towards the future. You wrote your finest poem by far and read it to the club… To Yuri, it had the elegance and sophistry that she enjoyed. To Monika, it felt deep, introspective, and even a little tragic… only Natsuki got the core meaning of it:

“Natsuki, something sparked in me that night. I wasn’t sure why it was you that made me feel what I did. But… I think I do.

You and the others helped me through a rough time, which in turned encouraged me to help you through _your_ rough time. And thanks to that, I was rewarded with a good friend who was with me through thick and thin… And now, I want to be more than that…

Natsuki… Will you marry me?” As your open finished, Natsuki blushed so hard that she immediately went into a fluster of “don’t get the wrong idea”s and “d-dummy”s, but after a few moments of this, she took a deep breath and looked at you, the red in her cheeks bringing out the pink in her eyes.

“Yes… Yes I will…” Of course, Monika and Yuri didn’t really know what she was talking about, since in their heads, it was just a poem about feelings and emotions.

* * *

Another year passed. You’re still in high school. Still a part of the Literature Club. But… There was a change.

You and Natsuki had tied the knot and were now officially husband and wife. You even moved in with Natsuki. Though… the night that you moved in, you knew there was one room you would need to visit…

You gently opened the door and the memory of what you saw all those years ago flared up in your head, almost giving you a heart attack… When you realized that no one was in this room… You gave a small sob. Natsuki ran to your side and tried to help you up, but you shook your head.

This… This has to be done by your self.

You went over to where Sayori hung herself, then sat on the bed. You took what seemed to be hours in your mind before you took out a small poem. It was the one you would have presented at the festival so long ago. One you had based your proposal poem off of: an elaborate yet simple poem that made it clear you were in love with Sayori. You had held onto this for so long since her death that the paper had tell tale signs of folds upon folds.

You left it on the spot where Sayori dangled. Gave a smile… Then cried. Natsuki went over to you, sat on the same bed as you, and held you as you let go what little grievances you had left over this tragedy. Eventually, you fell asleep in Natsuki’s arms.

Finally…

The rainclouds finally went away. And all it took was a sugar rush.


End file.
